


And if you ever need me, all you have to do is call

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate ending of 5x01, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Alternate ending of 5x01
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	And if you ever need me, all you have to do is call

Flying was always comforting for Kara especially during the night. The city had a serenity to itself, a sense of calm. Even though Kara knew the crime rates of the city spiked at night; she couldn’t help but take in the surroundings, the stars, the moon and even from outer space the view of Earth itself when she wasn’t busy catching the bad guys.

Today was no different.

After the hustle at her Pulitzer party, she decided to visit Lena with whom she had bonded to another level after her reveal. Or at least so  _ she _ thought.

The heiress was standing at her balcony almost as if she was waiting for Kara to arrive. Her long, black hair flowing without restraint, her sweater matching the colour of her eyes and her ample lips turned up into a small smile. 

Kara’s gaze lingered on her lips for a few seconds more than considered normal and then shifted towards the floor.

Small talk had never been Kara’s strong suit and making that with Lena was incredibly awkward considering they were best friends but now Kara didn’t know where she stood with her friendship anymore.

Sure, Lena said she had forgiven Kara and had hugged her in front of everyone in the Pulitzer Party yet Kara’s gut told her otherwise. Somewhere in her heart, she knew it wouldn’t be so easy to win Lena over. 

Kara took a deep breath and finally uttered the words she had been waiting to say all night, “Lena, I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you were there tonight; that you are willing to talk to me at all.”

Lena’s voice sounded sincere but her eyes seem to defy her, “thank you for telling me the truth, but Kara, things can’t be like they were before. Do you understand? There could be no more secrets between us. I have to be in on everything.”

Kara spoke with determination knowing exactly how she could start making amends, “you will be. That’s why I’m actually here, ” she paused and extended the Superwatch in her hands to Lena and then continued, “you know everything now.”

Lena gently opened the cover to see the ‘S’ symbol inscribed over a button which would directly alert Supergirl if she pressed on it.

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and softly spoke, “and if you ever need me, all you have to do is call.”

Lena’s gaze fell on the watch again taking in the smooth texture of the metal casing and then returned to Kara’s eyes smiling a little more and genuinely this time.

Kara was spellbound by that moment. By Lena.

Her soft smile paired with her kissable lips while her skin like the first snow of the winters. The beauty marks sprinkled all over her creamy skin like the stars in the night sky.

Before she could stop herself, Kara’s hand on its own accord wrapped gently around Lena’s waist bringing her closer as she leaned in. Giving in to her feelings.

A gentle kiss against Lena’s forehead while Kara savoured the moment and then flew away. She had wanted to kiss her lips. But not today. Not unless Lena really wanted it.

Little did she know, Lena hadn’t moved even a single step from the spot she was in, her cheeks flushed and her fingers gripping the watch tightly to herself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
